The Dark Veiling
by yukiangel51
Summary: first fic maybe a real short. so Sora escapes from Destiny island because of something that he never though would happen, betrayal . he goes hollow baston and meets Sephiroth and cloud. will they be able to save him from being lonely. pairing: (SephiSoraClou) i guess kairi and riku bashing.


Me: awesome, alright so this is my first fanfic so pls go easy on me pleeese oh and feel free to give pointers pls thx

Dark Veiling

Ever since the final battle between Xemnas and Sora ended things finally died down not much heartless going around and things have gotten peaceful.

The hero himself, Sora was out strolling through Hollow Bastion. He went through every part of the place even where he himself turned into a heartless. Sora had walked through all of battle scenes he's been through in hollow Bastion.

"Wow time does sure fly!"

Right then he ended up at where he had fought Sephiroth. He walked to the ledge and sat, he had to admit it had a nice view of every thing. So he sat just enjoying the view.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Sephiroth were now near where 1000 heartless battle took place. But in this case they were arguing.

"… That doesn't even make any sense!" Cloud Shouted

"Well to me it does and plus I want to" Sephiroth said calmly

"I can't win against you."

They soon heard screaming and rushed to see who or what happened. 2 minutes before that Sora was simply relaxing when striking pain came to his back.

"Man this pain really isn't helping me relax at all." Sora complained

He said this as he rubbed back. He then started to wonder why his back was hurting the whole week.

_**Flashback:**_

"Hey Sora!" Riku yelled out

Riku had seen how hunched back sora was.

"Woah Sora what happened to you, you look all hunched" Riku said

"Riku…didn't know you were there, well anyways my back keeps aching and I don't know why, maybe I slept wrong." Said Sora with pain

"Well how about a massage Sora" Riku offered

"Hm ok go ahead" said Sora

So Sora laid on his back on a wooden plank while Riku went ahead and started massaging his back. Everything was going good till when Riku reached the upper middle part of Sora's back.

"Yeowch!" Sora yelped

"Heesh Sora does hurt that bad..?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…but ill be fine in a few days, probably because from sleeping wrong maybe so either way ill be fine" Sora said

_**Flashback End:**_

Sora then came out of his flashback from the pain emitting from his back. He started to clutch his back due to the pain, though this time it hurt more than before. He then doubled over in pain.

"IT Hurts!" Sora screamed

At that point that was when Cloud and Sephiroth came. Cloud himself was about to go help Sora but was stopped by Sephiroth.

"Wha-why'd you stop me!? We have to help-"said Cloud but was interrupted by Sephiroth

"Wait not yet…" Said Sephiroth as he moved his other to his lips in a shushing manner

"What do you mean…?" Cloud said

Then right after that a weird sound came from Sora. The sound was similar to that of a fish swimming in water. The noise itself came from…Sora's back. Soon after Sora started screaming and yelling his lungs out. Then something started Puncturing through his clothes as well as his clothes. Then suddenly a white wing came out of the left side of his back with white feathers dancing around. Then another wing came out as well except this one was black and smaller. After all that happened Sora's stress was so great he himself passed out. Sephiroth and Cloud walked up to Sora and then looked at each other.

"So it looks like he's one of us wouldn't you say Cloud?" Asked Sephiroth

"Yes, but what now?"

"Well, we take him with us."

"Hm…."

Cloud started to wonder what was going on with Sephiroth. He obviously doesn't like much people so why does he go with Sora.

"Alright but I want to hear an explanation, since this isn't like you"

"Hn" Sephiroth answered

So Sephiroth went ahead and picked up Sora bridal style and decided to head for a nearby cave. When they got there, Sephiroth placed Sora on the ground near a wall. Then, Sephiroth started to explain to Cloud since he himself was waiting for his answers.

"You told me you would explain so explain it now." Cloud demanded

"Alright…well, you see before Zack and Aerith died they came and said that I should go to Hollow Bastion every now and then after everything is ended but the thing is they didn't tell me anything else" Sephiroth explained

"Well what do you think that mean?" Asked Cloud

"Hm well I'm guessing that either he's somewhat like us or something else…" Sephiroth suggested

"Hm. Well alright I'm go-"Cloud Almost only to be interrupt by a voice that bouncing of the cave's walls.

"Hey guys!" It said

Sephiroth and Cloud looked around for the voice itself.

"No way you don't remember me oh I mean my voice that's kinda harsh." It said in a playful tone. Cloud and Sephiroth took a while for them to try remember who the voice was… and then it clicked.

"Oh no it's not…" Sephiroth began

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean" the voice argued

"Wait is that…Zack?" Cloud asked

"Haha! You finally found out" the voice now Zack said

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Sephiroth

"Oh, just wanted to check up on Sora you know how's doing and stuff. By the way this was the reason why I had you go and look for him too…stone face" answered Zack

"Don't call me that" Sephiroth replyed in an annoyed voice

"Yeah well too freaking bad I'm going to call you that either way" Zack said playfully

"Hey Zack" Cloud asked

"Yeah shortstack?"

A tock mark showed up on Cloud's forehead

"Hey! Don't call-"Cloud said

But was interrupted by a snickering Sephiroth.

"Ugh…never mind I wanted to ask how you're talking to us anyhow. I though you were dead" Cloud said

"Oh I am, though I really don't have much time left before I go. So let's get right down to business! Alright so yeah like Sephiroth said he's like you guys. As for his wings well he represents about 90% light and 10% darkness. The reason for this hadn't appeared before was because well he was with keyblade a lot and plus he was fighting a lot so I'm guessing it fell asleep till the right time, which was now so yeah. For some reason I don't think he has the keyblade so you check on that. Oh and he's sorta like my son…" Zack explained.

Well at this point, it took a while for them to digest everything the heard to their brains. And the fact that the last line he said played over an over in their heads.

"Uh… you guys there helloo-"

"YOU HAD A SON!?" both Cloud and Sephiroth yelled

"Ok before you ask I can explain!"

"Explain now" Sephiroth said

" geez even now you're scary any who, well it was like this, when I found him he was just like an ordinary heart wandering - surprised he didn't turn into a heartless or get eaten by one - around. Yup, he was wandering around with no body it was strange for me a bit but I forgot about it. So instead I made or rather gave him a body but looks like he altered it at some point…and well after that we were pretty much hanging around and I pricked finger on a rose we were looking at and either the blood dropped on him or he touched it, I noticed that and when I looked it wasn't there so well once again I didn't pay it no mind. So, soon during all that problems with you guys I put Sora off at Destiny Island and erased his memory just in case. Well this happened" Zack explained

"Oh boy… my time's running out. Well simple story short he's like a hybrid so yeah oh and please watch out for him, meaning I have no idea whether or what the changes will be so I'm counting on you guys ok? Heh I'm sure you wont have a problem with that huh? lover boys… any ways I'm sure you've seen how reckless he can be so… please…look out…for him…" Zack said as his voice faded out.

A whole 2 minutes of silence took over them that is until cloud said something

"So what are going to do now?" Cloud asked

"Well we wait for him to-"Sephiroth began but only to be interrupted by a groan coming from Sora.

His wings started to shift. Soon they started to eat away and disappear into nothingness. At that point Sora started to wake up. He started to sit straight and rub his head.

"Ugh…where am I… what the Cloud…Sephiroth" he said question like

Cloud decided to answer the question for him. He stepped up to where he was and kneeled down on one knee.

"Well Sora…we found you on the ground passed out so we brought you here." Cloud explained

"Hm. Alright but man my back is aching a lot than it used to be..." Sora said as he rubbed his back

He then looked up at Sephiroth and Cloud, and saw that they had a somewhat worried look on their face .

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Sora asked

"Sora…you are… somewhat like us" said Cloud

Sephiroth himself just simply nodded his head and said "He is right Sora. Your back is proof."

Sora looked a bit baffled and as well as confused

"WH-what do you mean? All I remember was that my back started to sting and hurt then I passed out so what does have to with anything" Sora stuttered

"Sora…how do I put this…you grew you're wings, wings like us" Cloud explained

"What! But I don't have wings and I'm not like Sephiroth or you and plus you don't have wings yourself, cloud." Sora argued

As in response, Cloud let out breath and had a concentrated look on his face and soon a wing came from the left side of his back. Sora looked on in awe and disbelief.

"Are you serious...?" Sora asked with his head lowered

"Yeah…" Answered Cloud

A moment of silence came in that lasted only a few seconds but to others it may have lasted a few minutes. Meanwhile, Sora was having a conversation with himself and finally came to a decision.

Sora then lifted his head up and smiled one of his true smiles and said

"Hm, oh well might as well accept it. Hehe." He said sheepishly

After that Sora started to stand up but wobbled a bit and almost fell but was caught by Sephiroth with one hand.

"Woah there Sephiroth when'd you get so nicey all of sudden knowing you I'm pretty sure you would've let me fall then help me up." Sora said

"Hmph…just felt like it is all." Sephiroth said

Sephiroth then left sora back on the ground and backed a bit.

"Well…what now?" Sora asked

"Hmm… well we could- wait a minute what are you doing here exactly, Sora" Cloud asked

Sora looked at Cloud and answered "hmm… well Donald and Goofy went back to the castle. And Kairi and Riku are on Destiny Island back at home, I knew they liked each other so I gave them a little room and came here through the gummi ship and yeah well…"

Unknown to Sora, both Cloud and Sephiroth noticed the sadness in his eyes when he mentioned Kairi and Riku. Soon a blush started to appear on Sora's face.

"…Plus there were 2 people I wanted to see myself" Sora said somewhat quietly while fidgeting with his fingers.

Sephiroth and Cloud noticed this and thought surprisly at the same time ' maybe the 2 people are… us considering that he's blushing and playing with fingers' they both thought.

They both looked at each other and nodded. Then Sephiroth smirked he thought of an idea of making him say it.

"So, Sora would you like to tell us who they are…" Sephiroth said as he walked around Sora like he was lion looking at his prey. While Cloud stood enjoying the show.

"Well I-I wanted to see y-you two" Sora stuttered

"hm, well that means that the you like us don't you…" Sephiroth teased

"Y-yea" Sora responded as the blush deepened

"Well then Sora you should know that we both love you, Sora" Cloud jumped in.

After hearing that Sora's eyes became like a dear staring at car headlights.

"Really!?" Sora exclaimed

"That's right…Sora" Cloud responded as he started to caress his face. While doing this Sora had grown a little blush on his face from the sudden contact.

"Well now that that's out of the way we should probably start to sleep now" Sephiroth said as he pointed toward the opening of the cave. The two then turned their heads toward the direction of where he was pointing at. They both saw how late it was getting, it was getting towards nighttime.

Then Sora started to think that maybe he should go back to Destiny Island but then he trailed that thought to maybe deciding that he should stay with them for awhile.

"Sora?" Sephiroth said breaking Sora from his thoughts

"Yeah?" "Are you alright you dozed out for a minute" "I'm ok really, but yeah we should sleep here for the night"

After getting a nod from everyone they then started to get ready for bed. They went to a nearby corner and settled there. Soon after Sephiroth then took off his coat and then wrapped it around Sora, who in turn blushed in at seeing Sephiroth chest half way naked. After that Cloud his shirt seeing as he had an undershirt and that the sweatshirt he wore would have gotten him too warmed up. After that Cloud and Sephiroth hugged Sora to keep him warm and soon all three fell asleep.

**Dream**

**Sora woke up in complete darkness. He looked around for a sign of where he was but suddenly then fell backward and began spiraling downward. "Wah-WAHHHH!" He screamed while falling he stretched his hand as if to grab to something. But only to reach nothing. Soon he started to float and stopped screaming. He then felt a floor below him; he started to look around in hopes of something. "Hey anyone there?!" He yelled out but got silence as an answer. **

**Suddenly white feathers started to fall from above and all of them seem to glow and when they touched the floor they disappeared. He then walked up to one of the falling feathers and touched one and it disappeared as soon as he did. Suddenly, he felt dizziness overcome him. He then heard a crack, the 'floor' he was standing on started to crack and soon fell along with it and once again spiraling downwards. This time he looked like he was falling asleep and soon closed his eyes…**

Sora woke up to realize that he was sandwiched between Sephiroth and Cloud. He started to blush turning redder and redder by the moment at the sight, seeing Sephiroth half way undressed and Cloud the same way. He suddenly got up and moved a bit away and was somewhat cluchting Sephiroth's coat that he still didn't know was there. However, that movement woke up Sephiroth and Cloud up.

"hm? Sora you look so red…are blushing?" Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"Oh leave poor Sora alone" Cloud said Grumbing

"Woah sorry for waking you guys up I didn't mean it though" Sora said

"Mm its ok Sora" "hn, well It was a good nap though so it's ok" Sephiroth and Cloud replied. "Anyways how'd your sleep go sora" Cloud asked

"Hmm…I had a strange dream; it had darkness and white feathers, maybe it was to show about my feathers. But…now that you mention it, it was warm…in a way. Anyways what now, I kinda don't feel like going back to Destiny island yet" Sora said with hint of sadness at the last sentence.

Cloud and Sephiroth had both noticed that emotion in the last sentence, they both looked at each other and both knew that something was wrong with that however they decided they would find out later on.

"Well we could go by Merlin's house then" Cloud suggested. Sora agreed to this and so did Sephiroth.

So Sora had proceeded to get up but stagerred a bit but was helped up by Sephiroth and Cloud. He started to turn a light shade of red from the warmth of sephiroth's and Cloud's hands. "Haha…thanks" Sora said sheepishly. Sephiroth then got his coat and Cloud grabbed his sweatshirt. "You guys ready" Sora asked "yeah" Cloud and Sephiroth replied

And so the three went out of the cave and headed towards Merlin's house. About 30 minutes or so passed and they found themselves at Merlin's door step.

"hm. I wonder if he's home?" Sora wondered out loud

"Well he's always home so he should be there" Cloud said

So Sora came up to the door and knocked on in but nobody answered so he did the next thing, he reached for the door knob and checked to see if it was open and it was pretty much empty. Merlin wasn't there himself. But one thing that the three didn't know was that he was in the back basement handling some new shipment.

"Oh so he's not here?" Cloud said

"Hey! Merlin! Meerrlin! " Sora yelled

"Wow…he's always home." Sora said. He looked around the place for him but still couldn't find a trace

"Hm. I guess we could go walk somewhere else." Sephiroth said. Sora and Cloud agreed with it, so they left. Meanwhile, merlin had come up from the basement carring boxes and peaked to the living room. "Oh my wonder if someone was here oh well" with that he went back to what he was doing.

Back to the group, they had been walking for a while around the place in basically peace. Until Sora had asked a question.

"Hey Cloud?" Sora asked as they walked

"Yeah?" "Where's the rest of the gang you know like aerith and yuffie?"

"Mm well they all went to traverse town for a while like a vacation." Cloud responded.

"Really?" "Yup." And so with that the two walked around places. Down a road, up a hill and talking about random things, until it got to around dawn.

"Hey guys what now?" Sora asked

"Hm... well we have a house just around here." Cloud said as they took a left and immediately came to a nice small house.

"Well now that you've seen it let's go in then" Sephiroth said. And so the three moved towards the door and cloud moved towards his pocket in his pants and grabbed out a key. He opened the door and Sora himself took his time to look at the place. It looked some what like Castle Oblivion, all white but all the furniture were all black and there were some paintings here and there.

"Wow… nice house" Sora said in awe

"Thanks Sora "Cloud Said. Three walked to the middle of the room they all sat down on one of the sofas.

"Alright so there's a guest room down the hall and the first room to the left." Directed Cloud

"there's also a bathroom next to it just in case, Cloud's room is right across the bathroom and mines is next to his the rest the rooms are mostly closets or other rooms." Sephiroth explained

"Alright thanks for telling me the direction" Sora said.

"Well" Sora said as he stood up "I think i'll go head up to the bathroom to take a bath that is if either of you are going to go first" he said gesturing to the two.

"No" Sephiroth said as he and Cloud started to get up "its ok you can go on ahead and take you're bath."

"By the time you finish you're bath ill have some of my pajamas on the bed so you can sleep on." Cloud said. Sora nodded in response.

So the three started walking down the hall and went to the room they were going to. Before Cloud and Sephiroth went to their rooms they both gave Sora a peck on the cheek.

"Well I guess we'll see you later nee Sora-koi" Cloud said. Sephiroth agreed with a smirk. And after that left poor Sora standing there staring into space with a blush on his face.

After a few seconds he snapped out of it and moved to the bathroom. It looked a alittle bigger than he imagined but it on the same time it had a nice blue tinge to it and had gold rims around the handles and the tub it's self.

And so he went inside and started the water while waiting for the water to heat up he took off his clothes. After came to the right heat he got the bath ready and after a minute or two he hopped in and grabbed a rubber ducky that was on one of the shelves.

"Wow…I got to say this really peaceful…" Sora said as he relaxed "really thanks to this bath I got to relax more."

A Silence rang through the bath; the only thing you could hear was the rippling of water.

He then cupped some of the water in his hands. "I wonder if I can go back to the island where Kairi and… Riku are. No I can't not after what happened" Sora said

_**Flashback:**_

Sora was running towards the beach to meet up with riku and kairi.

"Hey guys!" Sora called out as he saw riku and kairi insight. He ran until he was caught up with them. When they turned around he thought he saw hatred in their eyes but ignored it when they they smiled in return.

"Hi Sora!" Kairi said with an innocent smile. "Yo Sora!" Riku said as his greeting with a small wave. At that time Sora had already reached the two catching his breath.

"So how are ya guys?" Sora asked with a dazzling smile. They both nodded their head showing they were ok. "That's great".

"Alright then Sora lets go spar." Riku suggested "hehe you got it!" And so the two started to spar or fight while Kairi moved to one of boards and sat.

20 minutes had passed, and in the end Sora was on the ground catching his breath meaning he lost while Riku stood above laughing at him. "Hey stop laughing!" Sora said "hehe… sorry Sora". Kairi then walked up to the two. "Hey so you guys wanna go to the tree on the island?" "Alright" they both agreed.

So, the three walked all the way to the island. But Sora noticed something; Riku and Kairi were closer more together and looked a little more menacing. But once again he simply disregarded it. In a matter of minutes they reached the Paopu tree. It started to become sunset. "Haa… this year passed by so much from fighting so much, ya know?" Sora said "Guess you're right on that one Sora..." RIku responded.

So the three simply talked about many things ranging from normal things to how their adventure was. All in all it was pretty great till…

"Hey Sora" Riku called out

"Yea"

"…did you know that I was basically supposed to have the keyblade first?"

"Oh…really?" Sora said with awkwardness. 'Why would Riku bring this up?'

"Yup, he's right Sora!" Kairi said jumping in 'ok this is strange a bit oh well'

"Haha…well I won it in the end, in your face!" Sora said excitedly

"Well at any rate we should start to head home now it's getting late now, yeah?" Riku suggested

"hm ok" "alright" Sora and Kairi agreed

And so the three all went toward their houses. When Sora reached his house he wore his pajamas and stared peacefully at the moon along with the wind blowing making him look like an ethereal being bathed in the moonlights glow. But something had caught his eye. When he turned to see he gasped at what he saw. Riku and Kairi were making out on the tree they were all on an hour ago. It became so much of a shock to him that he stood there motionlessly for a minute.

"Wow… well I kinda knew those two were up to something but this, well I guess I should've seen it coming." Sora said in a surprisingly normal tone. "I can't help but be a little upset that they didn't even tell me though oh well I ask them later."

Soon after he laid on his bed and fell into a deep sleep that lasted till the next morning.

The next morning he did the usual routine of getting up and walked to the beach and laid down with his head behind his head. He started to day dream about all the adventure he went on. Then suddenly images of Cloud and Sephiroth started to pop up. At this he was truly surprised, enough to make him jump up. He started to wonder what was happening and why he had images of those to popping up. At that point he then realized that he fell in love with those two…Sephiroth and Cloud.

"What the-how could I… fall in love with-"Sora began, but was cut off as Riku and Kairi came.

"Oh hey guys what's going on?" Sora asked. Riku came up to Sora as he started to stand up and dust the sand from his pants.

"Hey Sora, I was wondering can I have the keyblade" Riku asked. At that Sora's head shot right up.

"What no way! Why would I do that, it mine and I won it fair and square so too bad!" Sora said angrily. Riku's face then started to get darker

"Heh! Sora, I was its first chosen wielder while you were its second. And now that I have the light back in my heart instead of darkness i can do this…!"

Riku then reach his hand in Sora's chest. All this happened in mere second. Sora himself just stood there with a blank look on his face as if he had just been standing there. He then looked to Kairi to see her smiling like normal. He then felt a sudden tug in his chest.

"Aghh!" Sora grunted in agony and then a silent scream.

Riku pulled something out and in a blinded light became…the kingdom key. Everything remained quiet for a while, during that Sora took his time to catch his breath.

"Humph, now that I have _my_ Keyblade now I can do anything now especially protect Kairi where you didn't" Riku declared. What Riku had said sent him into a shock he thought that they were…best friends.

"What…do you mean" Sora said shockingly. Riku let out a harsh laugh.

"heh! What I'm saying that she didn't care about you, the only reason why she was around you in the first is that you only had her heart!" Riku exclaimed. Sora couldn't believe what he was saying. He thought they were friends. He looked towards Kairi to see if it was true. And in the end it was.

Kairi walked up to him "I'm sorry, Sora but what he says is correct. I just don't like you Sora..."

What he had heard was a major downfall to him. Not only did his best friend somewhat betray him but now his other friend as well?

She continued "yes the reason I stayed around you was because of my heart, but Sora you have to understand Riku is more trust worthy with it more. He knows how to control it more than you do. You're still weak Sora…"

At this point Sora gave up on being quiet. "What are you talking about Kairi!? I've been with the blade more than Riku has and plus he still has darkness residing in him" he yelled out.

"You know what forget that, I have a question do you still think of me as a friend" he asked in a somewhat pleading tone.

"It's just that you're really weak, I'm sorry Sora" Kairi said

"Oh stop sugar coating it Kairi, we don't like him anymore." Riku butted in. "like I said Sora sorry"

"S-so that's it huh; you know what I'm leaving!" Sora yelled. With that he ran away toward where the gummi ship was parked but he could still hear what Riku said before left.

"Hah! Fine, I know for sure we won't care as much!"

**Flashback End:**

"Haa…did they really ha-"Sora said only to be in interrupted by a pain through his heart. He raised his hand toward his heart and doubled over in the bath.

"Gah! What's happening to me, there so much…pain" Sora said in pain while frowning. The pain grew so much and he soon yelled out Cloud and Sephiroth's names. The minute their names were called they ran in to see Sora hanging over the tub while clenching his chest. They ran over.

"Sora, what's the matter!" Sephiroth said as he and cloud held him by the sholders.

" Aahhhh!" he screamed Suddenly there was a small gust of warm wind from the bath as Sora's wing came out but there was a dark aura in place of where Sora's heart was. He soon started to get light headed and weak.

"Hah…hah… I don't… want the darkness…near me…" and with that fell in to a slumber.

Me: *sigh* whew that did it. Im finally done.

Sora: Hey there, ill be here with little yuki ta day so yup. Anyway, I thought for sure you would be nervous.

me:...

Sora:… you r aren't you

Me: yea well it's my first fic so wat do ya expect.

Sora: oh im sure you'll be fine, the smallest thing they can do is throw dogeball like square in between ur eyebrows haha!

Me: wow, u r really not helping. Well for the next part there maybe lemon so im not sure if I should put it on. Oh and sorry for the ooc, But in case not, just pm me and ill send it so well u know wat do review pls.

Sora: so why the hate for Riku?

Me:…now that u mentiom it i dont know haha oh well cya later -ttebayo gotta luv that phrase


End file.
